No more aggression in its most elegant way
by DehMD
Summary: Reese found himself in a bad situation. They had saved the wrong person again. Finch will need some help to rescue his partner. Rated T for violence and torture. Don't read if you don't like it.    Reese/Carter/Finch...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everybody, it's my first fic of PoI and I really enjoyed writing it. I'm in love with the show and with the characters. _

_English is not my first language so I hope I haven't screwed up too much. =) _

_My inspiration to write this story was the story "John's bad day" by _Vilixia Flickeram. _It's a great story. Well, I hope she doesn't mind. You should read her story. =)_

_I don't own the characters, and If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be doing some dirty with some Mr. Reese. _

_Chapter 1__ – _

_**At some dark room**_

_Plop... Plop... Plop... Plop... _The silence that filled the room was making the sound of each drop echo through John's ears. It pierced his already tormented mind like a voodoo pin. _Plop… Plop… Plop… _

"Fuck it…" John tried to scream but only a whisper came out of his mouth. Pain was unbearable. It was 22 hours since they had taken him into that dark room. The longest he had been tortured before was 16 hours. His eyelids were desperate to shut down because of the pain, but he could manage to stay awake.

_Plop… plop… plop… _

It was driving him crazy. He felt helpless. He couldn't stop the drip on the roof. Hell, he couldn't even see from where it was coming because he was strung up by his hands in the middle of the room like a meat to be sold. There was only a beam coming from the outside and John realized it was already night by the intensity of the light.

His feet were barely touching the floor and he was able to sense the cold tile only by the tip of his toes. It was not the first time he had been strung up by his arms like an animal yet to be tortured and sacrificed before. If there was something that frightened John Reese was being in that situation. He felt helpless and vulnerable not only psychologically but also physically. The perpetrators had all control over his body and he didn't like it…

John had been tortured in many ways during his life at the agency and he actually had managed to endure it easily, but… being strung up and tortured at the same time was a different situation.

_Plop… plop… plop… _

"Ahm…" He groaned and fidgeted his hands to try to free them from the knot that was trapping the rope around his wrists. The more he tried, the more it ached. "Fuck…" He cursed his incapacity to release himself from a fucking rope knot. Perhaps the weight that was supported by his trapped wrists… his weight, which wasn't few… would make even more impossible to release the grip. He ended up giving up. He had to think another strategy. Where was Finch, anyway.

**At NYPD **

"Carter…" She answered her phone expecting the man in a suit on the other side_._

"_You have to help me, Detective." _Finch sounded desperate.

"Who is it…?" She asked in confusion. She didn't hear the low tone and flippant voice.

"_My name is Harold Finch and you've been in contact with my partner for a few days… " _

"By your partner you mean the guy in a suit? The one who keeps sending criminals as gifts and destroying everything along the way." Carter asked. She was still wondering why the man called her.

"_That's… him…" _Finch leaned back and gazed around. What a strong opinion she had over Reese. Not that she was wrong anyway. The man was the characterization of the destruction.

"What happened?" She sounded concerned.

"_Something went terribly wrong, detective. I need your help." _Finch tried to sound calm, but it was vainly. His worrying was right clear in his voice and Carter prepared her ears to the bad news. The man in a suit was probably bleeding out somewhere.

"What exactly do you need?" Carter stood up from her desk and walked to an interrogation room where she could speak with anyone eavesdropping.

"_I'll send you an address, be there as soon as you can, detective. Make sure you are not being followed." _Finch ordered and despite his fears, he was able to sound convincing.

"What… why… what's going on…?"

"_Sent you the message… come quickly!" _He paused_. "Please…" _

Finch ended the call and stared at the computer. How could they have slip like that? One dumb conclusion. One dumb decision. One dumb mistake and John was now in the wrong hands, probably dead.

Finch hid his face in his hands and hoped Detective Carter could help him find John still alive.

**At some dark room**

_Plop… plop… plop… _John's body was covered by bruising and cuts strategically placed in parts of his body that inflicted an amount of pain to torture him, but not leave him unconscious. To be unconscious was all John desired at that moment.

He was holding on quiet until that moment. He would never give up any information about Finch and the machine. He would die first. He could be replaced easily… but Finch… no… There were some people the world couldn't afford to lose.

He listened to the door of the small room opening and his whole almost-naked body cringed. He was in his underwear, at least those guys left him with a little bit of dignity. The two guys came back to try to extract information from him.

One of the guys was dressed in a suit. He was tall and had an imposing figure. When John was investigating the new number, he missed this guy. He and Finch had made an unforgivable mistake again. They had saved the wrong person and it had cost a lot until now. The other guy was only there to do the dirty work. He was carrying a box with some surgical stuff and some strange objects.

"So, John… have you decided to talk or are you really a masochist?" The imposing man approached and grabbed John roughly by his chin.

John jerked his head away, but he actually didn't have any strength to react at that point. His look was a mixing of angry, shame, vulnerability, extreme pain and willpower to tell that son of a bitch to go to hell.

Their eyes were almost at the same level. The man was tall like John, but still he had to look up to reach Johns eyes because of the strung up position.

"Who are you working for?" The man let go of John's chin and stepped back to prepare some stuff.

"…" John silenced himself.

"Your chest and abdomen are covered by cuts… It's bleeding John… You could get and infection…" The man had a nonchalantly tone in his voice.

He and his assistant were preparing some chemical. John tried to open his half closed eyelids to see what they were doing… but his view was obstructed by the figure of the men. He cursed himself for that.

"Your back is burned and bruised. It will leave some pretty scars there, John… not to mention your legs… They looked fine before I worked on them, don't you think?" The man turned to him with a vial and a syringe in his hands.

John breathed heavily and frowned angry in order to show he was prepared for what the hell that man planned to do to him. But inside… he was cracked as a 4 year old and he had to fight against the tears that had started to appear in his eyes because of the extreme pain. Where was Finch… Where was Carter… He still had some hope they would find him.

"Those hematomas John… they are not made for strong legs like yours… it's a shame." The man had a mischievousness smirk.

He approached and filled the syringe with the chemical inside the vial. John's eyes followed the man's hands. John knew what was that and anticipated the pain that was about to be inflicted in his body. Those were chemical to induce inflammatory pain. It would hurt like hell. John had been there before.

"This will hurt…" The man said with a smile.

"Ahm…" John whispered in fear and fidgeted to try to protect himself, but it was vainly, his body was weak.

The man was able to grab John's hair with one hand and jerk his head slightly to the side. With that exposure, John's aorta was beautifully ready to receive the medication. John felt the pinch and jerked his head to release himself from the grip of the man, but the man tightened the grab stronger and jerked John's head again.

"Don't play me, John…" He faced John eye with eye.

John spited in his face and smirked flippantly.

"Son of a bitch!" The man screamed and then slapped John in the face two or three times.

Slapping was more humiliating than punching. John felt his dignity being shattered slowly and he wasn't able to do much about it.

"You… know…" John tried to speak, but his voice was only a painful whisper. "No… matter… how much pain… you will never… break me…"

"We will see, John… Have you prepared the other chemical?" The man looked to his assistant.

"Yeah… here… its strong… be careful." The assistant gave him the vial.

"I will…"

"Ah… ahm… fuck…" John closed his eyes hard and groaned in pain. The medication was kicking in.

**At the library **

Finch worked on his computer to trace John's path before he had been abducted by 2 men in black clothes and masks. He just needed to find something, some clue… some… . The rain was falling heavily and the fog made the search even harder. He had to find John… no matter how. Finch gathered all the information they had stored about the last case. He looked and read it again and again. He looked desperately for a clue. He didn't mind if Carter discovered about the machine… He didn't mind if she discovered their hidden sanctuary inside an abandon library… He only minded saving John.

He heard the ring bell and walked to the huge door to open it. There she was. Carter… With the most confusion face a human being could manage to have.

"Ask no questions… look for anything… only help me finding him… He is in danger… can be dead."

"What is this place… what is going on?" She had her mouth slightly open. Apparently she hasn't listen to Finch's previous words.

"No questions, detective! Come inside." He stepped aside to give her way to enter.

She stepped inside the library and Finch closed the huge door behind them.

**At some dark room**

The man smiled at John's face. John locked his eyes on to the perpetrator's and stared at him, defying him. There was still a hint of smugness in John's blue eyes, but they were too bright to give in his soul when he was in pain.

The man grabbed the vial… this one was a little bigger than the other and in a sudden movement he threw the liquid at John's body… Specifically at his chest which was covered by cuts.

"Ahhhhhhhh… hamm… ham…" John screamed a 1 second scream and the rest of it turned into whispers and groans of pain. He didn't have any more strength to even scream.

"Poor John… For whom do you work for?" The man screamed in John's face.

John's body was already showing signs of shock. He was sweating, shivering, his eyelids were ready to give up and pass out, and he was breathing heavily… and there it was… tears.

"Fuck… you…" John whispered.

The man hit John's private parts with his knee. John cringed and fidgeted to protect himself, but he couldn't… the more he fidgeted, the more his wrists ached.

"Why have you tried to kill me, John?" The man screamed again.

"…" John only stared at the guy.

"And why have you saved before?" The man was confused.

"I've… been asking… myself that…" John's voice was so weak it was almost inaudible.

"What?" The man couldn't hear.

"…"

"What did you say?" He grabbed roughly John's chin.

"Go to hell…" John managed to smirk.

The man stepped back and laughed.

"I thought we were friends, John." The man turned to leave. "Break his knee!" He said with a smile in his way out.

John's eyes opened and looked at the assistant. The guy had a baseball bat. John freaked, but he had no more control over his muscle to try another useless attempt to protect himself. The medication must have been something strong… it was piercing him from the inside and he was losing control of his muscles.

"Sorry, buddy…" The guy said before smashing the bat against John's right knee.

"Ahhhhh…" Again, he tried to scream but only a whisper of pain came out of his mouth. He buried his face in his arm.

"Sorry… man…" Another smashing at the same knee.

It was enough… he couldn't do it anymore… His mask of smug super hero fell heavily from his face. He finally gave up being strong and cried. He cried. He was no more John Reese, the indestructible, the abrasive figure, he was not the aggression in its most elegant way anymore… he was just himself… a man… broken into a billion pieces… frightened as a child. With no more dignity left…

_Hope you enjoyed. =) Reviews are welcome. Chapter 2 will be post soon. Sorry again if I got messed up with my English! _


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I'd like to thank trouble97018 for dedicating a bit of her time to give me suggestions. I really learned a lot. _

_I hope you enjoy the chapter._

**Chapter 2**

**At the library**

Carter followed Finch in silence through the halls of the library. Her eyes were astonished. She was confused. What was all that? Were they playing batman? She was wondering if she would find a bat mask, a grey outfit and a black mantle hanging somewhere. She couldn't know. The place had a twilight atmosphere. It felt peaceful if it wasn't for the things they did there. Finch looked worried. His resemblance expression was a mix of anger, fear, and uncertainty and he was walking slightly fast for a man with injures like his.

"What's is this place? Who are you, guys?"

"You can call me Mr. Finch…"

Carter sensed a hint of tremblingfear in the man's voice.

They arrived at the main room. She saw all the computers and electronics**,** and she found herself more confused than ever.

"This was the last place I sawMr. Reese!" Finch sat at his chair and pointed to one of his monitors.

"It's a financial building…" Carter approached and leaned over the desk to take a better look.

"Yes… John was abducted… or" He paused… "Killed inside this building… I lost contact with him about 26 hours ago. His phone is untraceable… must have been cracked by whoever took him."

"I can set up a team to scan the place…"

"Not necessary…" Finch clicked and cameras showing the inside of the building appeared on the monitor. "Here I have covered all the areas of the building. I hacked inside their security system. The odds are… I don't see Mr. Reese anywhere."

"Can you back and forward the image…?"

"Yes, but… No sign of him… I can see when he entered the building and after this, cameras were shut down here for a few minutes and I lost him…" Finch's eyes were locked at the monitors.

"Do you have access to the cameras on the street?" Carter pulled a chair to sit beside him. "What was he doing there anyway?"

"I've looked the images of those cameras too. I've seen nothing unusual. No cars rushing… no suspicious activity… No Mr. Reese."

"It means he's still inside the building."

"Impossible… I have access to all the cameras."

"Look, Mr. Finch, I can't help if you don't tell me exactly what's going on!" She spoke with a hint of anger.

"…" Finch took a deep breath. "This man, named Alan Twink, was about to be involved in a violent crime. We found out he was going to be killed by one of his partners. They own the building." Finch gave Carter the picture of the man.

"How do you know that?"

"I can't give you that information, Detective. Mr. Reese saved his life."

"What about the other guy?"

"He was killed in a gun fight!" Finch finally diverted his eyes to look at Carter.

"John killed the guy, you mean." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Doesn't matter… After the gunfight, the cameras shut down and I couldn't see what happened next… You have to help me, detective…"

"Okay… listen…" She paused, took a deep breath and asked herself why the hell she wasn't arresting this Mr. Finch. "Let's watch all the images you have."

**At some dark room**

_Plop… plop… plop… _

"Hey…" John whispered. Alan had left the room but his assistant stayed.

"What…" The man locked his eyes at John.

"… stop… that drip…!"

John was thirsty. He would kill himself for some water at that point. The drip was making really hard for him to cope with his thirst.

"No…"

"Just… close… the damn crank…" John's voice was really low.

"Shut up!" The man hit John's broken knee with the baseball bat again.

"Ahhhh…" John's eyelids closed hard and he buried his face in his arm.

John felt the pain piercing him. He didn't know the source of it at that point. He was on pain induced medication. He was covered by bruising and hematomas. He was covered bycuts. He had a broken knee. His trapped wrists were fucking hanging and supporting his own weight

John felt nauseous and threw up. Pain was starting to reach 12 in a scale from 0 to 10.

"What the fuck?" The assistant stepped back to swerve from the vomit. "God, we are gonna kill this man…" He watched as John threw up his guts.

**At the library**

"There!" Carter pointed her finger.

"What? I don't see anything!" Finch squinted his eyesat the monitor.

"See… that frame. Rewind the image."

Finch did it.

"It's a recording! It's not live!" Finch deduced. He cursed himself for not be able to see that before. He hadn't had a decent sleep for 2 days.

"He is probably inside that room… Can you access the real time image?"

"Perhaps if I…" Finch's fingers were typing as fast as he could.

"I can call for back up and…"

"No!" He interrupted her.

"Why not?" She stood up incredulously.

"Too risk… We can…" He froze. His voice slowly disappeared.

"What?" She waved her arms.

"How come haven't I seen that before." Finch cursed himself. "It's fog… but we can see it…"

She moved to look at the monitor. Silence filled the library as they watched John strung up in the middle of the room and a guy holding a baseball bat. Apparently they were talking to each other and suddenly, Finch and Carter saw the guy hitting John's knee with the baseball bat.

"Oh god! It's Alan… the man we saved!" Finch leaned back at the chair and Carter diverted her gaze. She felt an extreme feeling of anger rise inside her heart and the only thing she thought was ripping the heart of that son of a bitch out! Coward!

And then they saw John throwing up.

The image was fog and they couldn't see textures. They had no idea of injures John had in his body.

"Seems like he is throwing up!" Carter narrowed her eyes at the image. "He is in extreme pain… we gotta get there soon!" She said in a hurry.

"…" Finch was still frozen. He had a problem in handling violence.

"Hey! Focus!" Carter got his attention. "Your friend is strung up like an animal… probably have been tortured for who knows how long… you have to focus!"

Finch nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Okay!..." Finch pulled himself together. "There's one guy with John and another inside the office in the next room. I can take care of the security guards. Take this ear bug… put it in your ears so we can communicate. I'll assist you on getting to the room without being noticed."

Finch stood up and grabbed his lap top and some electronic stuff.

"We can drive in my car."

"Maybe we should get a back up! We don't know if there are more guys inside." Carter said worried.

"I said no!" He almost screamed.

"…" Carter stared at him.

"Okay… maybe you should call Fusco!" Finch felt uncomfortable.

"Fusco? Why him? Do you know him?"

"Mr. Reese has an arrangement with him… no questions detective… let's think about saving John before he is tortured to death!"

"An arrangement? Seriously!" She had a hint of irony in her voice and her mouth was half opened in outrage.

**At the some dark room**

_Plop… plop… plop…_

Well, John had no more presence of mind to be bothered by the drip anymore. Nauseous could be added to the list of symptoms his current state presented. Symptoms of being-tortured-like-hell. He just wanted to pass out and maybe wake up in heaven… Well, maybe not in heaven… he was a killer after all and not a hero killer… at least in his past he had not been a hero killer.

Anyway… He was so tired…

The assistant entered the other room and the tall man, Alan Twink, was sit at his desk typing on the computer.

"He's throwing up… think he is dying, Mr. Twink!"

"He is not dying…" He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he doesn't know the guy behind him… maybe he is a mercenary. Hired but never meeting with the boss."

"No! He talked to the boss like they were friends. I gotta find this guy. Let's get back there and extract this information from him."

Alan stood up and headed back to the other room.

He approached John and touched his broken knee. John opened his eyes and fidgeted.

"Too bad, it doesn't look like it's broken…" He examined the damaged knee.

Alan had a bottle of water in his hand and of course he wasn't thirsty, but he knew John was desperate for a drip of water. And of course the drip on the roof wasn't casually there. John understood that when he saw the bottle of water in Alan's hand. John smirked to himself, how come he hasn't figured it out before?

"I did a little digging, John… about you! Couldn't find much though. Apparently you are dead!" He also had some papers in his hand.

"You were Rangers**… **killed a lot of people… some of them good people, John!" The man was following John's half closed eyes with his own.

"…" John averted his gaze. The last thing he needed at that moment was remembering his past.

"And… it was your fault your friend died! What's her name… Jack, Jimmy… Jess… Oh yeah… Jessica… that's her name… You used to call her Jess…" Alan smirked and took a sip of water.

John's heart was filled with anger, guilty and pain. He hated remembering his past. It devastated him.

"…" John closed his eyes.

"It's hard to lose people we love… It's even harder to lose them when they have the wrong idea of us… before we have a chance to tell the truth about ourselves…"

"Stop it…" John whispered. His voice held all the anguish his heart felt.

"She died thinking you were a killer! In fact you are… you are a bad guy, John… but…" He took another sip and licked his lip.

"…" John tried to look away, but his body wasn't responding to his thoughts anymore.

"… There's something inside you that fights against it bravely. She should have known that… but… you didn't have time to tell her… to explain things."

John fought hard against a sob that came right from the inside of his heart, but it was in vain. Alan heard the sob and it amused him.

"Too bad… you must have loved her a lot…"

"…" John fought against the tears, but he felt there wasn't any point in fighting it anymore.

"Are you thirsty, John?"

John's eyes stared at the bottle and his mouth half opened. He fought not to show that vulnerability, but he failed.

"Cause this water tastes so good…" He took another sip.

John was able to avert his gaze but Alan followed the direction of John's eyes.

"You must be tired… hungry… thirsty… in pain… and you know… alone." He took another sip.

"Nobody is coming to rescue you, John! Everybody you ever cared about ended up dead… or killed by you… You are a killer, John… stone cold Killer." He took another sip and stared at John with a fake look of disappointment.

"… Please…" John begged in a whisper and his eyelids half shut… he didn't know for what he begged… but he wasn't able to cope with that anymore.

Alan smiled. He led the bottle of water to John's mouth and dropped 2 fucking drops in John's lips and then… turned the bottle away. The water splashed on the floor. Okay. Two drops was better than no drops. John licked his lips. He tasted water flavored with blood.

**At the street**

They parked the car in the corner of the street where the building was located. Finch was setting up his electronic stuff while they waited for Lionel. Carter held a straight look at the building.

"Got the wi-fi!" Finch said.

"…" Carter was focused on the building.

"Come on…" Finch was typing frantically.

"…"

"Got the image!"

Carter diverted her gaze to the lap top quickly.

"Coward! Son of a bitch!" Carter almost screamed in anger when she saw the man dropping 2 fucking drops of water in John's mouth and then threw the rest of the bottle on the floor.

"…" Finch just stared at her. He was also uncomfortable in the presence of profanity. "How much worthlessness it takes to a man to do that to another…"

"They can do worse…"

They hadn't seen all of John's injures yet. She was about to see 'the worse' right in front of her eyes.

"Where the hell is Fusco?" She looked around.

"…" Finch glanced around.

"Why did you get him off the street?" Carter looked at Finch.

"He had the skills I needed at the moment!" Finch answered simply.

"You don't sound convincing!" She looked away.

They saw Lionel Fusco approaching and getting inside the car, in backseat.

"What the hell does this mean, Carter?"He asked in confusion.

"Guy in a suit is in trouble!" She answered while preparing her gun.

"Who is this guy?" He pointed to Finch.

"John is our mutual friend." Finch answered casually.

"I don't get it…" Lionel was confused.

"You don't need to. Just help us rescue him." Carter looked through the rear view mirror.

"You wanted to arrest him, now you want to save him…" He was incredulously.

"Be a Spartan, Lionel… act first, ask questions later… if you survive. I'm not questioning you about your _arrangement_ with him, though I should!" Carter's statement made Finch glance at her in approval.

"This guy tried to kill me! He shot me… 3 times in the back, after exploding my car… with me… and him inside!"

"Be a smart guy, Lionel… Do you still want a chance to actually be a good cop, or do you want to rot in jail? Don't forget about your arrangement with this guy here…" Finch said very peacefully and pointed his finger to the image of John.

"…" Lionel ground his teeth in anger.

"Enough! Let's get that smug son of a bitch back safe, so I can kick his ass for thinking he was invincible." Carter said. She was determined to save him and then kick his fucking ass.

Next chapter will be post soon. Hope you liked! =D


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show! I don't own the characters! I own the idea maybe… _

_Once again I would like to thank **trouble****97018 **for the support and wonderful suggestions. _

**Chapter 3!**

**At the street.**

Carter and Fusco stepped outside the car and crossed the street together. Carter rested one of her hands in her gun and Fusco seemed to not have understood the situation yet, so he was waving his hands aimlessly while babbling.

"Carter, what's going on here? Who is that guy?" He glanced at the car.

"God knows I don't know what is going on here, Fusco." She really didn't. She was acting on instinct.

"Then why are we here? Why haven't you arrested that guy?" Fusco's voice was angry.

"_Careful what you are going to say, Detective!" _She heard Finch's voice via the ear bug.

"…" She rolled her eyes.

"John is dangerous, Carter!" Fusco tried to warn her, but he didn't sound convincing.

"He saved my life."

"He is an assassin and he acts like a super hero looking for redemption." Fusco ground on his teeth.

"I owe him!"

Carter sounded sincere. She really thought about the situation with Snow and, in fact, she found the conclusion that she had been blind since the beginning. Snow claimed John was a bad guy, a stone cold killer, an assassin… Carter didn't doubt him… but for sure, Snow was as bad guy as John or even worse. From the bottom of her heart, she didn't know why she trusted so much in John, she just did.

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake calling you!" She turned to face him and they stopped walking.

"…" He glanced around.

"Do something good in your life for once…" She almost screamed in his face. "John has saved more lives in a week than you have in your entire life. I don't care about his past… I care about saving him, so he can save more lives."

"_Careful, detective. There's a guard right in the entrance. Wait until my command to advance." _

"If you want to back off, do it now!" She said to Fusco.

"No… I'll go with you!" He rolled his eyes. If he wanted to get rid of John, this wouldn't be the day.

"_He left! Go! Use the card I gave you! Pin is 4-4-5-6-"_

**At the dark room.**

"Seems like you are unbreakable, John." Alan said. His voice sounded like he was giving up.

"…"

"And I don't like when it happens… because then I have to kill boys."

John's eyes were finally closed. He couldn't cope anymore. Pain had become so unbearable that his body decided to shut down. John didn't obey it, though. He fought hard to not pass out, in spite of his will to do so. Passing out was not a good idea, once John wasn't able to answer any questions to Alan, he would be useless and Alan would finally kill him. Dying was a temptation too, it would be easy. It would put an end to all of his suffering… and really all of them. But then there was Finch and the insane job he had given John. It was John's chance to redeem himself for his past brutalities and assassinations. Well… speaking of the man… where was he? John still had some hope Finch would find a way save him.

"Damn it, you son of a bitch!"

Alan was sitting at a chair and leapt out of it in anger.

He punched John in his stomach.

"Wake up, you fucking shit!"

John opened his red eyeswith a groan.

Stop crying and tell me what I want to know!" He screamed at John's face.

"He is weak… he can't speak!" The assistant interfered.

"Shut up and give me that blowtorch!" He stretched his arm to wait for the equipment.

"You will kill him!" He refused to give Alan anything.

"I don't care! Give me that!"

"No! There are other ways!" His voice had a hint of defiance.

Alan reached for his gun and pointed it to his assistant.

"Give me the damn blowtorch." He said calmly.

"…"

"Give it to me!" Alan screamed.

"His body is in shock. He's already thrown up! He is bleeding. You will kill this guy, then what! You will never know who is behind him… and you may be killed by the guy.

Alan scoffed.

"Do you have any idea how much I value your life at this time?"

"I'm just trying to help…" He said with fear in his voice.

"Well, here is your answer!" He smiled.

Alan shot the guy in the head!

John opened his eyes and looked at the dead body at the floor.

**Inside Finch's car. **

Finch assisted Carter and Fusco in going unnoticed through the building, but he still had his eyes at the camera of the room John was being held. He thought about Carter's previousquestions. _"Why did you get him off street?"_ Finch just believed in second chances. John wasn't the kind of guy most people wanted to give a second chance to… good guys don't need to be given second chances anyway, because they never do seriousharm… Real second chances are given to people who somehow ended up making terrible mistakes… It's easy to forgive people who have done no real harm, but it's hard to give it to people like John, whose mistakes had cost people's lives. He actually had felt empathy for the stinking bum and his story and John was too skilled to be left on the street to drink himself to death. Truth to be told… Finch liked to have a… friend… again… although he didn't trust a hundred per cent in John, the man was dangerous anyway.

"My god!" Finch saw Alan punching John.

"Carter, wait… get inside the door in your right. There's a guard coming into your way. Hurry up!" Finch had averted his gaze for one second and Carter and Fusco were almost caught.

"_Damn, it! Attention there!" _She hissed with Finch after getting inside the room as fast as they could.

"I apologize. Keep going and enter the next door after the stair." Finch focused on his task again.

**Inside the building**

"We will get caught, Carter!"

"Shut up and follow me!"

"_He shot the guy! He shot his assistant! Hurry, detective."_

"I'm almost at the door!"

" _The room is a normal office. I'm trying to figure it out how Alan gets from the office to the room he is holding John!" _

"Okay!"

"What now?" Fusco asked.

"Let's get inside!"

They got inside the room and it seemed a normal office. Everything was in place and the decoration was neutral.

"There's nothing in here…" Fusco lowered his weapon.

"First thing, look for a button!" She spoke to herself and maybe Finch.

"_Try under the desk!" _

"Maybe it's a book…" Fusco spoke. Carter stared at him and Finch did the same, but through the camera. "Okay… never mind!"

"_Try the Monett__print__ on the wall!" _

"Seems normal…"

Carter took the painting off the wall and there it was. A button, disguised as a nail!

"_It's probably the wall on your right." _

"How do you know that?" Carter looked at the wall. It seemed an ordinary wall, just like the others.

"_Position of the two rooms, the cameras and the angles. Once you are inside, there're two columns half meter from the door. You two can get cover if you need."_

"Fusco, cover me on that wall." She whispered as an order.

"Is it a door?" He narrowed his eyes at the simple wall.

"Yeah! Go!" She hurried him.

"Got it! Let's get some action, after all!" Lionel seemed to have finally got the spirit.

Finch started trembling. He wasn't a fan of action, especially when he was watching it and unable to do anything.

"_Carter!" _

She was about to hit the button when she heard his voice.

"What?" She had his fingers upon the button.

"_You asked me why I got him off the streets… He needs a second chance… he needs someone to give him a second chance… to look after him…"_

"…"

"…"

"I'll bring him back safe…"She stared at the camera in the corner

of the room.

"_Good!" _

**At the dark room**

Alan was burning the inside part of John's thigh with the blowtorch. It hurt like hell, and in spite of John's lack of strength to scream, the pain hit him so hard it made him moan and sob…, He ended up throwing up again.

"You sack of shit!" Alan stepped aside and turned off the blowtorch. "I should burn your face!... What was that?" He turned to the wall behind him immediately.

"NYPD! Drop your weapon!" Fusco screamed.

"What the hell?" Alan reached for his gun.

"Drop it!" Carter entered pointing her gun to the man.

Alan shot in their direction and hid behind John.

"Get down!" Carter screamed to Fusco. They ran one for each column, but Fusco was grazed on his shoulder. He groaned.

"Drop your weapon and kick it here." Fusco ordered.

"You don't know what you are getting into!" Alan said desperate.

Carter turned quickly and shot in his direction, only to scare him.

As soon as she laid eyes on John, her will fell like a castle of sand hit by a wave. She lowered her weapon unconsciously and she felt her eyes getting heavier.

Alan spotted her and shot. Lucky forCarter his gun was empty.

"Damn it!" Alan screamed and hid behind John again.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing?" Fusco screamed. Women were too emotive to be cops…

It was one second of distraction and Alan was able to run to another door inside the room. Fusco fired against at him but he was able to slipaway.

"Carter! Get him!" He screamed.

"…" Her eyes were glued toJohn's body.

"Damn it!" Fusco stood up and ran after the guy through the door.

Suddenly Carter wasn't able to hear anything. Her eyes were locked on his face. She was wishing desperately he'd open his eyes so he could see she was there to save him.

"God…" She whispered.

"_Carter! What's going on? Is he okay? Is he alive? Carter?" Finch sounded desperate… in fact he was. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the building as fast as he could._

She took steps towards John. She looked at the floor; it was covered by blood, vomit and water, and then looked at him again. His body was destroyed. He had injures from his head to is feet. His legs had cuts, hematomas and burns**. **His right knee, the knee she saw being hit with the baseball bat… was black. A part inside his thigh had a second degree burn. His chest had cuts and blood was running down to his abdomen. His face was bruised and his nose and mouth bleeding. She looked up to check the rope knot in his wrists and damn it that son of a bitch… John's wrists were black with hematomas and running blood down to his arms.

She steppedclose to him and saw his eyes half-opened. He was alive… breathing.

"John…" She whispered…

"Joss…" He whispered… He fought a sob…

God, that whisper killed her. There was no sign of his flippant and smug low voice. The only thing she heard was the tears. It seemed surreal. He was indestructible. Invincible. Pain free. It was hard to see him broken, shattered in pieces and not only physically but psychologically.

She raised her hand to touch his abdomen, but he seemed so fragile that she hesitated for a second, but ended up touching him anyway.

He shivered hard and she realized how traumatized he was. She felt his blood with the tip of her fingers. She felt him gasping for breath. It was cruel to see him like that… She needed to get him to hospital right away.

"John… it's okay… it's over!" She caressed his abdomen and averted her gaze to look around and try to pull herself together.

She fought the tears. She fought the panic. She fought everything.

She looked up to analyze and plan how she could get him out of the rope and put him back on the floor safely.

"Okay… okay… There're no pulleys… I can't get you down… I'll have to cut the rope…"

"…" He just breathed… trying to cope with the pain.

Carter found a switchblade stained with John's blood inside the box of torturing toys Alan had been playing with, and she took the chair left there by Alan. She managed to put it next to John so she could climb it and reach the rope to cut it. She climbed on the chair and at that time her eyes leveled with his.

"You are gonna be fine!" She whispered and stared at him. His head was down, but she was able to see his eyes and they were breaking her apart.

He smirked. It was almost imperceptible.

"Okay… listen… I'll have to cut the rope… You're going to land hard."

He closed his eyes slowly. He was passing out.

"John, John… no… stay with me… I'm here, Finch is here… you will be fine!" She ran her hand through his hair.

"Hurts…" He whispered low.

"I know… You can make it… you always make it… you always make it!" Second came as a whisper to herself. "I'll cut the rope, okay?" She stretched her arms to do so.

"Yeah…" Another heart breaking whisper.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath and started to cut it.

John fell heavily on the floor like a rag doll. He groaned in pain and the way he landed he stayed, like a puppet with the strings cut. His arms were still stretched as if he was still strung up. He couldn't bring his arms down not only because he was weak, but because it hurt like hell… It had been 26 hour hanging his weight on them. He buried his face in his arm and wept with relief.

"John… I'm here…" She knelt next to him and touched his back with one hand.

She noticed the burns and bruising on his back and felt an anger ragerise in her heart and a need to find the guy who did this and throw him in the jail.

"Water…" He managed to croak.

Finch entered the room desperately.

"Oh my god!" He froze and stared at the figure on the floor.

"Go get him some water. Fill it!" She threw the empty bottle of

water bottle to Finch.

"Is he okay?" It was a dumb question and Finch knew it.

"We need to get him to a hospital."

Finch left to get the water.

"John… I'll cut the knot on your wrists…"

"…"

"Then I'll bring your arms down… tell me if it hurts."

She released his wrists from the knot. They were bruised and bleeding. She grabbed his hands and brought his arms against his chest.

"Hmm…" He groaned in pain.

"It's ok…" She ran her hand through his sweaty hair.

"Here's the water…" Finch approached. He stared at John and he didn't know what to think. His thoughts were a jumbled mess**.** John was invincible. That image was so impossible…

"Hey, John… I'm gonna lift your torso so you can have some water… gonna need your help… you're kind heavy, you know."

He chuckled almost imperceptibly, but they could still hear it.

Carter smiled back and Finch still stared frozen.

She passed her arm around the back of his shoulder and helped him get in a semi reclining position. She managed to fit him between her legs and rest his back against one of them. He didn't move any inch on his body. He was a rag doll being led by Carter.

"Okay… here it is…"

She cleaned the blood and vomit from his chin and lips with her thumb then she led the bottle of water to his mouth so he could drink.

He drank as desperately as his weakness and pain would allow him to. Half of the water fell upon his chin and chest, but he didn't care.

"Want some more?" She asked when he finished the bottle.

"No… Finch…?" He whispered.

"He is right here… looking like he had seen a ghost." She smiled.

John chuckled and then coughed. Chuckle wasn't a good idea.

"It's not funny…" Finch answered worried. Carter gave him a disapproval dirty look.

"Let's get you out of here…"

John buried his face in her shoulder and stayed there, leaving his fate in the hands of the people who cared about him.

_Hope you liked! =) Last chapter will be post soon. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Helo there. How are you?_

_First: I'm so sorry I delayed the posting as If I was waiting for the sounding of the apocalypse trumpets. =O So sorry, I hope you are still interested._

_Second: Somehow I lost contact with my friend __trouble97018. __She had given me a lot of suggestions before we couldn't contact anymore. I hope she is alright. _

Fusco ran as fast as he could after Alan, but his poor physical conditioning didn't help him. He thought that maybe it was time for him to get back to the gym, well, think about it later, let's get the guy. He ran down the stairs with an energy he hadn't felt for a long time. After all, it was good to be remember how great was to be a cop… a clean one. Maybe calling the back-up would help, but he had to be sure Carter left the building with the smug son of a bitch first. Mister Batman-in-a-suit got his ass kicked out hard this time, and he deserved it… deserved it for the things he has been forcing Fusco to do and for being an assassin… Fusco wanted to believe that… well, at least the smug assassin saved lives he couldn't. Damn it Carter for driving her words into his mind.

"Damn it!" Fusco said when he stepped out of a door and saw an outdoor area of the building. Alan could have gone anywhere from there if he was able to climb the wall.

He reached for a burning area in his shoulder and noticed he was grazed, nothing serious, though. Suddenly he saw a figure running from one tree to another. He pointed the gun at the man and ran towards the tree**.** He knew Alan's gun was empty, but he was not sure that the guy had only one gun.

"NYPD, put your hands in the head and come out…" Fusco locked his aim and got ready to shoot at any time.

"That guy is dangerous; you should be after him, not me…"

Fusco heard a desperate voice from behind the tree and approached carefully.

"You have nowhere to go."

"He is assassin! He tried to kill me…" Alan shouted.

"Yeah…" Fusco rolled his eyes. He knew what John was and he probably agreed with Alan in that statement, but… "Come out on your own and I don't have to shoot!"

Fusco took some more steps towards the tree.

But in a moment of distraction, he found himself being suddenly tackled . Both men fell to the ground and Fusco's gun flew away from them. Alan straddled him and started hitting him. He fought dirty and Fusco was finally able to actually knock the guy out with a rock he found laid next to them.

"God… I hate you, John! I should give this guy a medal, not clobber him with a rock!" Fusco didn't really believe that. It just felt good to whine.

He breathed hard and shoved Alan off him, than he stood up and reached for his cuffs. He cuffed the guy's hands and slapped him to wake him up. He needed to find Carter.

"Wake up and get up!" Fusco commanded.

Alan opened his eyes but didn't focus on the scene because of the dizziness. Still with the gun pointed to the perpetrator, Fusco grabbed him by the shirt and put him up.

"It's a mistake…" Alan said, but still a little out.

"Shut up and walk!" Fusco reached for his cell phone and tried to call Carter.

**At Some Dark Room**

"It's impossible…" Finch whispered looking to John.

"We are going to need a blanket…" Carter said. "We can't carry him… he is too heavy… and we need to keep him warm, he's in shock." Carter looked at the broken puppet in her hands.

"I think I have one in the trunk!" Finch couldn't avert his gaze from John's body.

"Go get it!" She commanded when she saw Finch was still there frozen.

He walked out to get the blanket. He was completely lost and he hated it. Finch was the kind of man who always had things in control, who always knew the next step.

" 'S cold…" John croaked and she felt his breath on her neck.

"It will be over soon…" She ran her hand on his hair and re-arranged his arms on his lap to a better and comfortable position, well… if that existed on his condition… Damn it, his legs were brutally damaged.

He let out a painful breath.

"What a mess did you get yourself into, huh… ?" She lectured him, but not in a lecturing tone, more like a worried mother tone.

"Yeah…" He whispered weakly.

"You know, John… I came in desperate to kick your smug ass."

"Seems… like… everybody… wants that…" His voice was weak and he swallowed hard. He didn't know if it was blood or his thirst speaking again.

"Because you are a smug son of a bitch…" She tried to get his attention away from his pain.

"Because I'm monster, a killer…"

Carter felt her heart shattering apart like an imploding building**, **there was such intense emotion in his voice when he said that. She didn't have words to answer him back and she came to the conclusion that Alan not only broke John physically, but also brutally psychologically.

"Do you want some more water?"

"No…" He tried to shift himself comfortably against her body.

"Soon it will be over, John…" She held him closer.

She couldn't tell him that he wasn't a killer. Carter wasn't the kind of person who would go for white lies in order to make people feel better. White lies were as dangerous as lies themselves, even more, because they gave false hope and the only thing that came out of false hope was frustration. She would rather stay there holding him instead of comforting him with empty words.

She felt her phone vibrating and reached it in her pocket to answer.

"Carter!"

"_I have him. What now?" _Fusco had a tone of victory in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"_Outdoor floor!"_

"I need your help here!"

"_Be right up!"_

Carter turned her attention back at John.

"John, are you with me?" She touched his forehead when she saw he was closing his eyes and catching his breath.

"Yeah…" He whispered. "... just cold... hard to breathe…"

"I know… just hang on!"

She turned her head to see Finch entering the room with the blanket. He stretched it on the floor as fast as he could.

"Here's the blanket and some wet towels."

"He is having trouble breathing…" Carter said reaching for a towel. She began to wipe the blood on his face carefully.

"I was worried about that… We have to move fast. You help him lift his hips and I slide the blanket under him."

"John… can you lift your hips with your good leg just a little?…" Carter asked looking at his eyes.

"Don't… know…" The thought of that made John shivers and he spoke in and hesitant and desperate tone.

"You have to try… you can do it… okay… on 3…? I'll help you."

"Yeah…"

Carter helped him lift his hips and Finch slid the blanket under him with great accuracy. John moaned in pain, but it worked.

"Okay…" Carter laid his torso slowly on the blanket.

They laid John on his back. It would be bad for the burns he had there, but first of all, he needed to breathe, and another position would make it really harder than it already was. John's arms sprawled randomly on the floor and Finch kneeled beside him to rearrange them. He stared at John's wrists and thought how agonizing the situation must have been. It must have been like being in a crucifixion.

"I don't think I can carry him!" Finch stood up and looked at Carter. He had never felt so helpless before.

"It's okay, Fusco is coming… He's got Alan."

"We should remove his underwear… It's steeling warm from his body." Finch said worried.

"I'll take this off, okay…?" She kneeled back beside him and touched the waistband of his underwear on the side of his hip.

His wet underwear wasn't contributing to keep his body warm. It was wet with liquid Alan had thrown on John's body during the torture, and blood coming from the cuts on his chests and probably some urine, after all it had been 26 hours of extreme torture.

"… No… asking me… on a date…" He managed to speak, but his voice was a low whisper. Carter smiled and Finch smirked.

"Dates are for boring people!" She played his game.

She slid his underwear of his body, carefully to not graze it on the burn on his thigh. Finch helped her with that and covered John's pelvis with a towel.

"Where the hell is Fusco?" She asked worried.

Carter ran a wet towelon his face to clean the blood. She carefully cleaned the cut on his brow, and then moved to the bruising on his cheekbones.

"Back… is… burning…" John whispered with trouble breathing.

"Try cooling the burns, detective… I'll call Fusco."

"Gonna lift you to the side a little…"

She did and he moaned painfully again and that was cutting through all the tissues of Carter's heart. She started applying cool compresses on the burns of his back and wiping the blood. The silence fell upon the room and the only sound was John's irregular and difficult breathing.

"Nice tush." She made a remark and he smirked.

"Still… want to… kick it…?

"Hmm… Yes… You need some boundaries!" She smiled with the ambiguity of that statement.

"Do I… huh?"

She chuckled with his will for flirting when he couldn't even breathe! At least it would distract him of the pain.

"Where are you, detective?" Finch spoke on the phone when Fusco picked up.

"_Having some trouble with trespassing the guards without being noticed. I could use a little help, by the way."_

"Hang on a second!"

Finch accessed the cameras by his cell phone to help Fusco.

"Can't… breathe…" John whispered and Carter laid him back on his back. The other position was not working… so it was either the burning or the difficulty breathing.

"Come on, Fusco…" She spoke to herself and rearranged the towel on John's pelvis.

She fastened his legs just a little and carefully, so she could apply the towel on the burn on his thigh and wipe the blood coming from the cuts. The knee was in a bad condition. Blood wasn't circulating as it should and John could lose half of his leg. Also, knee fractures came with horrendous pain.

Fusco walked in the room by the same door he had run after the perpetrator in question. He had his gun pointed to Alan and made him walk by his command. Carter locked her eyes on Alan and he smirked while looking at John's body on the floor.

"Holy mother of Christ!" Fusco approached and stared at John. "Got your ass really kicked hard this time, huh…"

The look of disapproval on Carter's face made Fusco swallow hard and avert his gaze.

"Sorry…"

As they approached, Alan lost control and ran to John. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked John's ribs and spat disgustingly in his face. John tried to scream but once again it came out as a painful groan. He rolled over to his side and buried his face in his arms. Carter lost it! Grabbing Alan by the suit and jerked him away from Johnshe shoved him against the wall and cocked her fist back to hit him, then stopped.

"Coward!"

"Bitch!" Alan screamed.

"Carter!" Fusco screamed and approached. He pushed Carter away and grabbed Alan. "Calm down!" He stared at her.

She shook her head and went to John. Finch was kneeling beside him and touching his lower back. John breathed hard and moaned painfully on the floor.

"He is going to throw up…"

Finch realized and moved to turn John on his side so he wouldn't choke with his own vomit. Carter helped him and held John's head. John threw up his guts again. Damn it the pain must be terribly scaring and horrendous. Carter and Finch didn't know how John was hanging on! Maybe he was really invincible, or had some life level that Finch could load it all the time. Carter caressed his hair while he was vomiting and Finch touched his ribs to check for broken bones.

"Hmmm…. Ahm…" John moaned in pain while vomiting.

"Breathe… John… just breathe…" She wiped the spit on his face with a towel.

"Hurts… … He whispered and tried to lie on his back again, Carter helped him.

Carter felt her heart ache. Invincible…? Maybe yes… but Unbreakable… no… not so much! She wiped the vomit off his mouth and chin, and damn it. Let's move fast.

"Fusco… help me!"

"What!" He turned his head to look at Carter.

"Help me carry John."

"No way! I've already helped more than I should. I'm gonna call for back up and then grab a beer!" He claimed.

"Fusco… please!" She pleaded in a way she would never do in a normal situation. Carter was losing it! Fusco thought.

He stared at her eyes for some seconds, and she stared back. He could swear he saw her anger reflected into tears. Tears she held bravely.

"Okay… I'll help you… but it's for you, not for him!" he pointed to John.

"Shut up!" Finch exploded in a calm and peculiar way. "He is a good man. You can't even be a man!"

"Yeah, I'm dirty, I'm a coward, I'm a lot of things, but I don't go there shooting people and killing them and exploding everything along the way!" Fusco snapped.

"Enough! Knock that guy out and let's go!" Carter said and Fusco walked to Alan and hit him in the head with his gun.

Finch was frustrated he wasn't the one who could carry John. He had never felt as helpless before.

Carter helped Fusco pick up John in a fireman's carry. They lifted John carefully and started walking to the elevator. Finch accessed the cameras from his cell phone and made clear for them to go unnoticed.

"He is heavy!" Fusco claimed.

"Shut up and walk, Fusco!" Carter snapped back.

They entered the elevator with no problems.

They walked out of the building. Finch had already parked the car closer. He ran to open the backseat door while Carter and Fusco carefully laid John inside the car. "Great, now I'm all wet and blood stained.

"Shut up, Fusco!" Carter said and got inside the backseat.

She grabbed John and arranged him so his legs could be stretched through the backseat.

"Give me your coat, Fusco." Carter asked.

"Now I'll have to freeze because of him!"

"Give me your damn coat!"

He muttered but gave her the coat anyway. Carter covered John's lap and legs with it.

"You'll be fine, John… just hang on!" She whispered.

"I'll stay, call for back up and keep an eye on the guy!" Fusco said.

"Fusco…?" Carter called and he bended down to look at her inside the car.

"What…?"

"Thank you…" She stared at him.

"I'm doing this for you… not for him… He put me in a lot of trouble." He emphasized.

"Yeah… right…" She didn't actually believe that.

Fusco smirked. "Get him and his smugness to the hospital fast!"

"Stop with the whining!" She smiled and Fusco closed the door.

Finch started the car and drove fast to a near hospital.

Carter held John like he was her own son. He buried his face on her neck and stayed there, breathing with difficult and moaning and hoping all of that pain could be over soon. The cold made John's naked body shiver constantly. Finch turned the heat on, but it wasn't enough because John was also in shock. Carter was wiping the blood on his chest and abdomen while she listened to his breathing with attention. After a moment of silence, he whispered low.

"Carter…?"

"Hm…" She ran the wet towel on his abdomen. The blood seemed to not end.

"I'm sorry…"

She could swear she heard him sobbing.

"For what?"

"Everything…" He swallowed hard.

"Don't do this, John! Do you want some water?" She ran a hand over his hair.

"Yeah… hard to… breathe…"

"Just hang on…" She arranged him better on her lap.

"Here, detective…" Finch stretched his arm and gave the bottle to Carter at the backseat.

"Here…" She led the bottle to his mouth and he drank it. Once he finished, Carter put the bottle away and wiped the spilled water from his chin.

"I'm glad I met you, John… You are a brave man…"

She slid the towel slowly through his skin to wipe the blood on his chest and abdomen.

"… done… terrible things, Carter…" He seemed to be losing consciousness.

Carter looked at the rear view and saw the hurt on Finch's eyes looking at them.

"…" He let out a sob.

Oh, boy… he was going to cry again and Carter's heart would ache again. John crying was surreal.

"Just… let it out… John… let it out." She encouraged him to cry. After all he had gone through, it would be scary if he didn't cry at all.

"Can't… do that… anymore… can't… kill… horrible things… 's cold" He breathed hard and sobbed and moaned painfully.

"Nothing… is left…"Finally he couldn't hold it anymore. He cried shamelessly. He cried his shattered soul out. He cried an unknown desperation. He cried all the hurt that he had been hiding and burying inside. He watched his life through a flashback and he only saw death, coldness, victims, blood on his hands, dead bodies, good people vanishing on acids, bullets, holes; violence… desperation, pleadings for life…

"Just… let me go…" He whispered and Carter held him close.

"Don't say that!" She held a cry.

"John, John… focus on my voice…" Finch spoke. "No matter what you did, no matter how horrible was the things you did… what matters are what you do now… don't let your past leave you blind. Don't hold on to what you can't leave behind, to what it's gone… just leave it behind…"

Carter held him close and let him pour his soul out on her shoulders. She held her tears with all her forces, but eventually she couldn't avoid a drip that ran through her cheekbone.

They arrived at the emergency room and Finch checked John in with an Alias. Snow had been monitoring the Hospitals since the day he almost killed John. It was very risky to take John to a Hospital, in fact, but they had no choice.

"I've checked him in as Gregory Callum! As soon as the doctors finish his treatment, we have to take him to the library. Snow can be monitoring cameras too!" Finch approached.

Carter was sit at the waiting room with her face on her hands. She tried to hold her cry desperately and was interrupted by Finch's voice when he approached and sit beside her.

"I can't take the risk to make him go through all of this again… God knows what will happen if Agent Snow get his hands on John."

"It's not your fault!" Carter reassured him and leaned her back against the chair. She looked straight forward in order to avoid Finch to see her eyes.

After minutes of silence and only echoes from Hospital daily routines, Finch spoke.

"Thank you, detective…" He looked down at his hands.

"…"

"You didn't need to do it… and yet…"

"I would have done anything…" Carter finally looked at Finch and let him saw the tears.

_Hope you liked! Thanks for reading. =D_


End file.
